castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudy with a Chance of Murder
Cloudy with a Chance of Murder is the second episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary On Beckett's first day back from her suspension, she and Castle are thrown into the salacious world of local TV news when WHNY's veteran weather girl is found dead. As if navigating an industry full of backstabbing and ruthless ambition weren't difficult enough, they have to do it while hiding their new relationship from their coworkers. Jodi Lyn O'Keefe (" ") guest stars as a sexy entertainment reporter who sets her sights on Castle. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credited only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle (credited only) *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers (credited only) Guest Cast *Shannon Lucio as Rebecca Fog *Josh Randall as Miles Haxton *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Kristina Coterra *Kevin Daniels as Reggie Blake *Tyrees Allen as Harvey Milton *Louis Mandylor as George Cazuli *Andy Rolfes as Helicopter Pilot *Laura Niemi as Bernie Cosetti *Chris Elwood as Chip Chambers *Herbie Jackson as Bobby Jones *Scott Subiono as Johnny Goodheart *Candice Mann as Mandy Michaels *Bo Kane as Chuck Harrison *Christine Elise McCarthy as Suzanne Rizzo *Jaye Razor as Security Guard *Scott L. Schwartz as Big Guard Quotes :Castle: No one is going to be able to tell that we're together by how you're dressed. :Beckett: Oh, no? I only work in a roomful of detectives. It's their jobs :Castle: That’s just their entertainment reporter. She’s... my agent has been haranguing me to promote Frozen Heat, so… :Beckett: Isn’t she the reporter that shows up to cover stories in her bikini? :Castle: Yeah, I don’t, is... I didn’t notice that. :Beckett: You wanna try it again? Make it sound a little more convincing? :Castle: No, I’m good. :Esposito: Funny how her co-workers thought they knew her so well and she had this whole secret life she was hiding from them. :Esposito: What's for me? :Beckett: Nothing. :Castle: Don't worry about it. :Esposito: Yo. You took that punch for me. You didn't have to do that. :Ryan: Well, it's what partners do, right? :Castle: The only reason I went on the date in the first place was because you made a big deal about being single in public. :Beckett: Castle, I have twelve missed phone calls from Chip the sportscaster because he thinks that I'm single, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let him mount me in a Speedo just to prove it. :Castle: You didn't tell me he called. :Beckett: Really? You're gonna play the jealousy card now? :Castle: Okay, look, I'll make it up to you, all right? Whatever you want. :Beckett: What I want is not to have this image of a bikini-clad woman stuffing her boobs in your face. So good luck with that. :Castle: Don't I even get credit for figuring out who the killer is? :Beckett: No! Featured Music Trivia * This episode marks the release of Frozen Heat, the fourth book of the Nikki Heat series. * '''NOTE: '''Kristina mentions that Fred Willard cancels on her. Fred Willard has previously played a character on Castle, playing the role of Hank McPhee in Season 2, episode 20. * '''NOTE: '''Towards the end of the episode, in Beckett's apartment, if you look closely you can see that Beckett does the same lip bite twice. One before the camera is on Castle and another one after the camera is on Castle. *Ryan and Espsoito make up when Ryan took the punch for Esposito after Always and After the Storm. *The title of the episode is a reference to the children's book Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, and its film adaptions. References Cloudy with a Chance of Murder Cloudy with a Chance of Murder Category:Coffee